


If the world was ending, you'd come over right?

by tothequickestsilver



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Night, Weddings, so dramatic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothequickestsilver/pseuds/tothequickestsilver
Summary: And there Ashley stood, in front of the man of her life, wearing the suit in which he was going to marry another lady.He was absolutely gorgeous, the blackness of the vest highlighted his baby blue eyes, and his blond hair – that grew so much since Josh’s “joke” was slicked back.Josh was there too, teary eyed. His arms were wrapped around his best friend’s neck.
Relationships: Ashley Brown & Chris Hartley & Josh Washington, Ashley Brown & Sam Giddings & Chris Hartley & Josh Washington, Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley, Chris Hartley & Everyone, Chris Hartley & Josh Washington, Chris Hartley/Josh Washington, Chris Hartley/Mike Munroe, Emily Davis & Jessica Riley (Until Dawn), Emily Davis/Matt Taylor (Until Dawn), Jessica Riley & Josh Washington, Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley, Sam Giddings/Beth Washington, Sam Giddings/Chris Hartley/Mike Munroe, Sam Giddings/Josh Washington, Sam Giddings/Mike Munroe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	If the world was ending, you'd come over right?

And there she stood, in front of the man of her life, wearing the suit in which he was going to marry another lady.

He was absolutely gorgeous, the blackness of the vest highlighted his baby blue eyes, and his blond hair – that grew so much since Josh’s “joke” was slicked back.  
Josh was there too, teary eyed. His arms were wrapped around his best friend’s neck. 

“It’s fine Joshy, the show hasn’t even started yet !”

Unable to speak, the brown haired man took a tissue on the table near him and leaves to the bathroom.

So Chris and Ashley were alone in the room. Old lovers reunited, too cliché to be true. More cliché if you consider Ashley’s feelings that never disappeared even if they’ve been broken up for a long time. It was her choice back then, to break up with him. She never forgave herself.

“You… You really are gorgeous, Chris. Can’t believe that….”

That you’re marrying someone else.  
That I still love you.  
That I wanna kiss you and hold you back-

“That you’re getting married. Ten years ago, we met in elementary school and now…” she smiled.

“Yeah, I can’t believe it either Ash.” he laughed back, in a way Ashley found familiar. “I wish I had introduced the two of you girls, but … you know… you were studying so far away.. and I’m working here in the city. It wasn’t exactly easy.” He said as he took his glass of champagne and put it to his lips.

“It’s okay, Chris, nothing to worry about. Life still goes on….” She sighed.

“You’re gorgeous too, by the way. Not the first time I tell you that red really is your color”

And what hurt Ashley isn’t Chris’s amazing kindness. What hurt her is the fact that she wanted to believe Chris was flirting. That they’re only 18 and in the back of her dad’s pick-up (dad who by the way would have killed her if he knew what was done in his car). She wanted to believe that Chris was going to kiss her, on the mouth maybe, maybe on her neck… But no, that didn’t happen. Because Chris was getting married today. To Lexi Nicholls.

Ashley also took her glass, and stared at it for a while. “Lexi Nicholls huh? Would have never guessed that-“

“I KNOW, I know. Josh told me the exact same thing.” He said, laughing a little, shaking his head too. He sat on the bed. “Lexi, she… She is more than just the high school cheerleader you know?”

“So you love her?” The question seemed so wrong… It was his god damn wedding day, what was she thinking?

“Of course I do, she’s ideal..” Chris looked away, secretly thanking the gods for making Josh come back in the room at this moment.

“LET’S GO PORN STARS… Lexi won’t let me live if I bring you late Cochise.” Josh shouted at the door, running to Chris’s luxurious car.

“Let’s go lady” Chris winked and got up, offering his arm to Ashley to help her walk. Chris had known Ashley for years: she couldn’t walk in such high heels very good. So she took his arm and held onto it to not fall apart: physically and emotionally. 

Christopher Hartley was getting married… to a prettier, richer, probably stronger woman than Ashley.

After all, the redhead took 2 full years to recover from Josh’s prank. That’s why she left Chris years ago : loving someone, it demands a lot. Energy she didn’t have, generosity she had lost… Her anxiety and panic attacks exhausted her, she couldn’t go out… And Chris still loved her. He would have loved her even if she was moving as much as a green plant. And Ash wanted him to live… and her plan worked : Chris was getting married, he had traveled all around the world, he worked for a big phone brand in data-something (by the look of the watch he wore, it must be a good job…).  
And Ashley during that time, she was only in her second year of college. By the end of the year, she’d be 25 : no job, no boyfriend, no kids, lots of psychological issues.  
Chris’s happiness was worth it.  
And she was determined to attend this wedding WITHOUT letting Chris know how she felt…

Challenge accepted.


End file.
